Maeglin
Maeglin was an Elf, the son of Eöl the "Dark Elf" and Aredhel daughter of Fingolfin. He lived during the First Age of the Sun in Middle-earth, and was a lord of the hidden Elven kingdom of Gondolin. He became infamous for his betrayal of the location of the city of Gondolin to the Dark Lord Morgoth. Biography Aredhel had left Gondolin to wander through Beleriand, and in the woods of Nan Elmoth, she met Eöl, and stayed with him, eventually giving birth to Maeglin. Eöl gave his child the name Maeglin when he was twelve. His mother told him about Gondolin and its people throughout his childhood and he desired to see his related kin in the Hidden City. He and his mother soon grew weary and discontented with their life in Nan Elmoth and Eöl's strict shunning of the outside world. When Aredhel finally decided to leave Eöl, she took her son (who stole his father's sword, Anguirel, forged of meteoric iron) with her and returned to Gondolin. However, Eöl had followed her, and in judgment before Turgon, he attempted to kill Maeglin with a poisoned dart, but hit Aredhel instead. She died, and Eöl was cast down to his death from the city walls. Maeglin was now an orphan, but Turgon held him in honor, and Maeglin both learned and taught much. He became an elven-prince held in high esteem, even leading his own noble house. He found rich loads of metals in the Echoriath surrounding the city and forged weapons of steel stronger than had been seen before. His mine in the Echoriath was named Anghabar, "Iron Mine". In the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Maeglin refused to remain behind as regent, and went forth to battle with Turgon. The seventh and final gate of Gondolin, the Great Gate of Steel, was Maeglin's creation. Even though Maeglin was one of the mighty of Gondolin, his greatest desire was to take Turgon's daughter Idril to be his wife. But his desire was in vain, for Idril was his own first cousin, and as such was considered by Elven society to be too close in kinship with Maeglin to allow for any romantic relationship. Additionally, Idril was well aware of Maeglin's thought concerning her and despised him for it. When Tuor came, carrying Ulmo's warning of the danger to Gondolin, Maeglin sat on the right hand of Turgon and argued against Tuor. The arguments made by Maeglin were instrumental in convincing Turgon not to leave Gondolin despite Ulmo's warnings, which ultimately resulted in the near-complete slaughter of the city's people. Seven years later, Tuor and Idril were wed and Idril bore a son, Eärendil, further increasing Maeglin's hate. Some time later, Maeglin was captured by orcs while seeking for metals outside of the Encircling Mountains. He was brought to Angband and taken before Morgoth himself, who knew that Maeglin dwelt in Gondolin and was eager to learn its location. He threatened Maeglin with unimaginable torment, and though Maeglin was no craven, he was cowed by Morgoth's threats and betrayed the location and weaknesses of Gondolin in exchange for his freedom. Morgoth was overjoyed to obtain this information, and to further encourage Maeglin and ensure both his silence and his further aid, Morgoth promised him both rule of the city and the hand of Idril once Turgon was overthrown. Maeglin assented eagerly to this bargain. Afterwards, Morgoth released him and he returned to Gondolin without suspicion. When the hosts of Morgoth attacked and overran the city, Maeglin sought to capture Idril and fought with Tuor on the walls. But Tuor prevailed, and threw him from the wall to his death. Maeglin was a relatively young elf, being merely 190 years old at the time of his death.The Silmarillion,'' Quenta Silmarillion,'' Chapter XVI: "Of Maeglin" Etymology Îon was the first name given to Maeglin, by Eöl, which simply meant 'son'. The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XI, The War of the Jewels: Part 4, Index'' His later and common name 'Maeglin' means "sharp glance" in Sindarin, with ''Maeg (in Quenya maika) meaning 'sharp, piercing' and glin meaning 'gleam'. At birth, Aredhel secretly gave Maeglin the name of Lómion, signifying "Child of the Twilight" in the Quenya tongue.The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names Morleg was the original and rejected name for him, as found in The War of the Jewels. Gallery Translations References ca:Maeglin de:Maeglin es:Maeglin fr:Maeglin it:Maeglin pl:Maeglin ru:Маэглин Category:Noldor Category:Villains Category:Elves of Gondolin Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth